The Best Video Ever!
(A Rick Astley video of "Never Gonna Give You Up begins playing. Doug pops up in front of it) Doug Walker: Ha! You thought it was a link for something else, didn't you?! Well, it wasn't! (points his thumb at the video) It's just Rick Astley! Rick Astley! You just got rickrolled! (Laughs excitedly) You see that link you were at before? It wasn't a link to what you thought it was. It was just a Rick Astley video! You just got rickrolled! (Laughs excitedly, pauses, and sighs) Well, I can see we have, um... (looks down at where the time bar would be in the video for the viewer) three minutes together. Uh... (exhales and looks around) Uh, who you rooting for in the, uh, political race? Uh, I'm an Obama guy myself. It's just... I'm from Illinois, uh, uh, I don't know, maybe it's just a prejudice or something. Uh, not that I got anything against Hillary. It's just, you know, I wanna see something fresh, something new. That's... that's just me. (Pauses, and starts dancing to the music. He looks behind himself at the video and then looks back) It really is a beautiful song. (Looks again) It's got a good beat. (Looks again) It's very nice. I-I-I apoligizes for this. Um... I just, you know, knew this was popular, and uh, a lot of people are doing it, so I just thought I'd try it. Um... (looks back at the video again). I don't see the attraction, really. Uh, you know, you think you're going to something else, and instead you get Rick Astley. Uh, zing! It's... I don't know, uh... so, uh... (looks at the time again) Wow... a little under, uh, two minutes. (pause) You see Iron Man? That was a good movie. You know, I thought the action was kinda weak. It coulda used a few more, uh, explosions and fighting and stuff, but, uh... You know, it's, uh, just my opinion. (Looks back at the video) Also, I wanted them to say, (cups hands over mouth) "I AM IRON MAN!" (Uncups hands) You know, that's part of the song! How cool would it have been? He comes out, he's in that big metal outfit, and you just hear, "I AM IRON MAN!" And the crowd would have gone nuts, it would have been great. But, you know, it was still good, it's just, it's just, uh, my opinion. (Looks at time again) Wow.. that's, uh... three minutes is a long time. (points thumb at video) I wonder where this guy is, now. You know, he is, is, uh... You know, I'm sure he's gotta be some kind of millionaire or something or... Uh, this is the only song I know by him, really, you know. So, you know, I guess it's a good song to link to. Um... check that clock again, it's uh... (looks at time again) 45 seconds, okay, that's nothing, that's, uh, that's nothing, you know, you can do a lot in 45 seconds. Uh... you can go shopping, uh, you can look up porn. You can look up porn right now may- you don't have to watch the rest of this video that's... that's just... me yapping and Rick Astley. I mean, that's... am I saying that right? Is it Astley? It sounds like I'm saying, "Ass-lee" and-and-I-I don't want to sound like I'm insulting the guy. I don't know him. So, uh... yeah. (Looks at time again) Ooh, ooh, okay, I'm almost done! Uh, so anyway, you just got rickrolled! Uh, take that! Zing! And uh... yeah, uh... I'll just... see you on the next rickroll! Boom! (Seriously) I apologizes again, I'm really sorry, so uh... (looks at time again) yeah, bye! (ducks out of sight) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts